


Catarina and Ragnor

by orphan_account



Series: Shadowhunters [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen, M/M, Malec, idk - Freeform, its short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yo, Alec meets Catarina and Ragnor, this is set in my universe where Magnus and Alec were dating before the events of the show.





	Catarina and Ragnor

**Author's Note:**

> YO, so i'm almost done making my notes for the episodes, so i'll be writing them soon, so this series will be over by the start of september, crazy right.

Alec knew that Magnus had warlock friends, of course he did, but he hadn’t met any of them yet. Magnus hadn’t met any of Alec’s friends either, but that was for a whole different reason. So, four months into his and Magnus’ relationship, when he walked into Magnus’ apartment to no Magnus, but two warlocks he had never seen before, he was quite surprised. 

“Oh, hey,” Alec said awkwardly. He was standing in the doorway while the two warlocks stared at him, although he was sure they were Ragnor Fell and Catarina Loss, two of Magnus’ closest friends.

“Who are you,” said Ragnor, lifting up his hands that were filled with magic.

Alec was saved by Magnus walking in and immediately yelling, “Ragnor, stop.”

Ragnor lowered his hands and turned to face Magnus, while Alec walked further in and shut the door behind him.

“Why did a Shadowhunter just waltz in here, how did he get past the wards?” asked Catarina.

Magnus looked at Alec, and Alec nodded, knowing what he was asking.\

Magnus walked up to Alec and stood a but in front of him. “This is Alexander Lightwood, my boyfriend.”

“I go by Alec actually.”

Catarina and Ragnor stared at him, he could feel them analyzing him, and all he could do was stand there.

“I forgot you were coming over,” whispered Magnus to Alec.

“It’s okay.”

Alec walked past Magnus and situated himself in an armchair across from Ragnor and Catarina.

“This is why you have been acting so strange Magnus?” asked Catarina.

Magnus nodded.

“Well,” Catarina smiled and turned to Alec, “we have a lot to talk about Mr. Lightwood.”

Alec smiled in relief, one step closer to coming out with his relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment i love comments, if you want something to happen in future stories better comment it now cause it'll be too late


End file.
